The present invention relates to a fold-up umbrella of the type having a cover mounted on ribs which are supported by a generally vertical standard.
It is an object of the present invention to construct a fold-up umbrella with a minimum of parts so as to be easily and economically manufactured.
Another object of this invention is attach the ribs of an umbrella to the cover so as to be removable and to the vertical standard in a releasably fixed manner.
The present invention has another object in that the cover of an umbrella has a portion which may be selectively opened or closed.
A further object of this invention is that an umbrella cover includes a peripheral portion defining 360.degree. that may be lessened to present a gap in the peripheral portion.